ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Returning to 1955
Defeated Scorpion but still unable to change the present, the gang revisited the year 1955 and gets a plan together. Kiva: Okay, we need to find the leader of the Shadow Division before she gets a chance to walk away. Jimmy: Finding this leader could be more difficult. Reia: Maybe so... Wait a second... Kiva: What? Reia: I have an idea. Kiva, give the two fragments to me. Kiva: Alright, master. - Kiva handed over the two fragments to Reia. Reia: By channeling the energy into them, maybe we can use it as a tracker. Kiva: Great idea. - Using her spiritual energy, Reia used the fragments and the power into them as it created a path towards Hill Valley. Kiva: It's working! Reia: The path points to Hill Valley. But why? Kiva: Gosh... Maybe that's where we plant the tree. Reia: Kara, could you put the fragments in the secret place? Karasu: Already done. - The fragments teleported to the starship safely. Karasu: If there's another pathway, I'll keep you posted. Reia: Thanks, Kara. Kiva, do you remember why the bond was pacted? Kiva: Gee... I think the three of us will be stronger together. Reia: Yeah, something like that.. Never forget that determination. Kiva: I know. I won't forget it. Reia: Let's go. - During the walk to Hill Valley, Reia worries that her accident, to reveal her true powers, has caught Kiva's attention more than anything else, including her mark. Kiva: You alright, master? Reia: I know I reveal my true powers for you, but I'm worried... Kiva: It's okay, I understand. Reia: (I never thought I'm able to use 'Shining Bind' for the first time... I should train some more...) Kiva: Master... Reia: What is it? Kiva: You did great. - Reia smiles to Kiva once again. Reia: Thank you. Keep your happy spirit high. Kiva: Alright. Reia: Say, any other hobbies you are interested besides photography and planting? Kiva: Nope. Reia: Oh, I see. In that case, what do you like to do for fun? Kiva: Well... Reia: Too nervous to ask? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Be honest with yourself. Try having self-respect when you answer. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva took a deep breath and answered Reia's question with self-confidence. Kiva: Well, I like cooking. Reia: Interesting. Genis likes cooking too and he's really good at it. Kiva: I know. Reia: Maybe someday, you could show me your cooking skills. Kiva: Okay, sure. Reia: So, any plans you are about to make if you become a Keyblade Master?? Kiva: Well... I don't really know. Reia: Oh, it's too early to ask that.. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Anyway, what is your favorite music? Kiva: I actually don't listen to music. Reia: Oh, well... (There has to be a fun spot somewhere..) So, what's your favorite moment with Skipper? Kiva: Well, my favorite moment is when Skipper turns into a baby by accident. Reia: Whoa... How did you react to that?? Kiva: Well, I found it cute. Reia: (I knew it.. Her happy-go-lucky spirit keeps her going.) Kiva: You okay, master? Reia: Yes. Being a part of this journey doesn't have to be serious all the time. Kiva: I know. Reia: What I'm trying to say is, you have a kindhearted spirit. Kiva: Aw, thanks... *blushes* Reia: We are near our next destination. There's..something I have to tell you. Kiva: What is it, master? Reia: Since I used up my spiritual energy to fight Scorpion, I'll let you fight this time. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: Oh! I just remembered. Those facts Kron mentioned - he's reffering to Doc Ock. Kiva: Yeah, a doctor with robotic arms. Reia: Dealing with someone like her could be extremely dangerous. Kiva: Well, I can handle anything. Reia: I believe you're right. Kiva: Thanks. - The gang finally arrived at the end of the fragment's path, only to find the same building they are helping Marty for the first time. Genis: Say, isn't that..? Jimmy: George's school?? Kiva: Whoa... Deja vu. Reia: Thankfully, the path leads to another part of the school. Kiva: Yep, let's go. - The gang headed for the opposite direction and headed for the school entrance as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes